Apprehensive
by England-sama
Summary: A collection of one-shots Ch 2: Normally Hiroki wouldn’t let Miyagi get away with such behavior, but at the moment he was just too damn tired. Egotist...kinda
1. Apprehensive

**My first ever Junjou Romantica (Terrorist actually) hope their not as OOC as I think they are… and I apologize right now if they are at points (or even throughout the whole thing)**

**Anyway hope you like it! **

Apprehensive

Shinobu never liked it when Miyagi worked overtime. He couldn't ever stop think that something bad might happen to the older man. He knew Miyagi was more than capable of taking care of himself , but something inside of him dreaded hearing the works: 'working late' pass his lovers lips.

Maybe it was because of the bastard Miyagi worked with; that Kamijou, or whatever his name was, maybe that was the reason he hated it. And he had to admit that was a pretty damn good reason to not like your lover working late.

Shinobu pulled his legs in closer to his chest. He'd crashed in the corner of the living room, having been wrapped in his thoughts for quite a while now, but had been sensible enough to spread some books and papers around him to make it seem like he'd been doing something besides mope.

He leaned his head back and a dull thunk resounded throughout the room, and he vaguely registered a bolt of pain shoot through his body before it was gone, or he was too lost in his thoughts to care.

Did he really have to worry about Miyagi being stolen away by Kamijou? Miyagi didn't seem like the type to cheat, and (according to Miyagi) the other man already has a boyfriend. What would he even do if Miyagi decided to leave him for another man? Or anyone else for that matter?

Shinobu never liked being alone, he'd practically raised himself, what with his mother and father gone all the time, and Risako was too old to care much about her younger brother. So he'd never really had someone to be there for him.

But silence was never his friend unless there was someone in the same room as him. If he wasn't around someone then the thoughts start to kick in, and Shinobu wasn't a fan of depression. Usually he'd go out and surround himself in a huge crowd of people, if he knew them or not, or even interacted with them, all he had to do was focus on someone else for the time being, until he was sure the thoughts were gone.

But now… well it was too late to go outside, and he hadn't been able to find the remote to the TV anywhere close to him, so he was stuck in his thoughts until Miyagi got back.

He wondered if Miyagi even knew how much he depended on him. Because not only could Miyagi chase the thoughts away, he could also chase out the loneliness too. And that was something no one else had been able to do.

Shinobu glanced over at the clock, and felt worry crash over him when he saw that it was almost one in the morning. He glanced over at his cell phone, and clumsily picked it up. He flipped it open, but the screen didn't light up. He cursed his phone for dying at a time like this, and chunked it across the room.

'Maybe he's been trying to call me, to tell me that he's going to be spending the night at the school again. But he can't reach me 'cause my phones dead?' he thought trying to convince himself that.

But another part of him sneered. 'Then why isn't he calling the house phone? Face it, he's left you for that associate teacher. You were simply just too selfish for him; he needs someone who'll pay attention to him, not themselves.'

Oh he knew that he was selfish, he knew that very well. And the cold reality of it was he'd basically forced Miyagi into liking him, hell he hadn't even really considered how the guy most have felt about the whole situation. He'd just charged headstrong into Miyagis world and demanded his love.

Yeah if Miyagi was going to leave him it'd be because he was selfish…

Shinobu scowled sinking further into depression. He forced himself to start moving. He had to focus on something other than the thoughts, and crawled over to the TV. His hands felt like lead as he searched for the power button.

He pressed the first button and the familiar static noise calmed him immediately. He focused his attention on the people on the screen, as he raised the volume.

He could literally feel his depression shrinking, but television was only a temporary solution.

He moved while he still could, scooped his phone off of the floor and dug through his back pack for his charger. Quickly shoving the charger into the outlet, and the other end into his phone, he waited for it to power back on. He knew that it was useless to go searching for his lover as they would probably end up missing each other somehow, so he'd have to settle for a phone call.

He focused on the TV but kept glancing down at his phone every few seconds, careful to keep his mind blank. Finally just his background showed up, there was a jingle of keys from the front door that he normally would have missed.

He was up in a flash, racing towards the door furiously. He wrenched the door open, and glared up at a shocked Miyagi. He felt his depression leave him completely, to be replaced by anger and relief. "Where the hell have you been?!" he snapped, placing his hands on his hips. "It's two hours later than the time you said you would be back!"

"Yeah… sorry," Miyagi said, scratching the back of his head tiredly. "Had to play relationship counselor for Kamijou and his 'friend'. Oh and I had to go and pick these up for you." He said, handing Shinobu a bouquet of flowers, which he had been to distracted to see.

"Eh?" Shinobu asked, "Flowers, what for?" he questioned tilting his head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean what for?" Miyagi asked, thrusting the bouquet into Shinobus hands. "Don't tell me you forgot…" he muttered, coming in and closing the door behind him.

"O-of course I didn't forget!" he snapped, feeling his face heat up, as proof that he had. He searched his internal calendar but couldn't figure out what Miyagi claimed he'd forgotten.

Miyagi chuckled lightly at his lovers reddening face, and placed a hand on top of Shinobus head. "I swear, you can be very air headed sometimes." He ignored Shinobus glare, and continued. "It's your birthday, baka!" (1)

Shinobu blinked as Miyagi moved past him and into the living room. Shinobu allowed himself a small smile as he looked down at the flowers in his hands, glad that Miyagi had remembered even when he, himself, had forgotten.

Ignoring Miyagis question of 'What the hell happened to the living room?!' he stormed back into the living room.

"Why flowers?" he said hotly, but made sure to place them carefully down on the countertop. "I'm not a girl you know!"

Shinobu never liked it when Miyagi worked overtime. Because he enjoyed the times they had together too much to want to ever be apart from the man who chased the thoughts and the loneliness away.

**1)if you didn't know 'Baka' means: 'idiot, moron, fool, and etc'**

…**so…. How was it? Good? Bad? Wish it would've just committed suicide by the first paragraph?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Awake

**I decided to turn this into a collection of JR Fanfics. Hope you like them! Here's an slight Egotist one, with a bit of MiyagixHiroki in it, but not really…**

Awake

Hiroki sighed, running a hand over his face tiredly. He hated working late with Miyagi, who always seemed to cling to him more when it was late at night. Speaking of which…

"Kamijou~!" said professor whined from his position, which just so happened to be against Hiroki. With his arms wrapped limply around the associate professors neck and his head buried into his back as well, if anyone stepped into the room they could easily misinterpreted the situation. And normally Hiroki wouldn't let Miyagi get away with such behavior, but at the moment he was just too damn tired. "I'm tired…" Miyagi whined again.

"You better get off before Nowaki's 'Hiro-san's getting sexually harassed' senses go off again…" Hiroki warned, eyes drooping dangerously low. He couldn't remember what he'd been doing last night to make him so tired now, but he was sure that it was Nowakis' fault somehow…

Miyagi chuckled lightly, but didn't pull away. "Well… its not like we haven't… fallen asleep on each other before…." He slurred, yawning every few words. "But I think a good punch to the face… would wake me up…"

Hiroki's eyes narrowed at the jab and his grip tightened on his pen, before he slumped completely onto the desk, fatigue winning over anger. "We have to get to work…." He mumbled, eyes dropping even further now.

Miyagi only made a noise in the back of this throat, burying his face deeper into Hirokis' back. "What were we working on anyway?" he wondered aloud, sinking down further, making his wheeled chair roll back a bit.

"Think it's about… a test… or something…" Hiroki responded eyes completely closed as he allowed himself to sink further and further into sleep.

"Oh yeah…" Miyagi grunted, slipping down further.

His eyes widened when he felt his chair roll back too far, and his arms automatically tightened around Hirokis neck. Hirokis eyes snapped open at the extra weight and suddenly they were both falling. There was a loud thud as both men hit the ground.

"Ooph!" Miyagi exhaled having hit his back pretty hard on the wooden floor. Hearing a groan from his chest, he furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down to see Hiroki lying on top of him.

Hiroki picked himself up with a groan and blinked when he realized the position they were in. Miyagi smirked and tightened his arms around the younger mans neck. Hiroki glared down at him, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Never thought you'd be the seme, Kam-i-jou~!" he sang out his name, as the other man struggled to get out of his grasp.

"LET ME GO YOU-" he was interrupted by something hitting the ground with another loud thump.

Both men froze, and slowly turned their heads towards the door.

Hiroki tensed when he saw Nowaki standing in the doorway, looking like someone had just run over his beloved dog. But then that look was replaced by fury as he stocked into the room, grabbed Hirokis arm, yanking him out of Miyagis grip and out of the room.

Miyagi let out a sigh of relief when the door slammed shut behind the two. He was really glad he hadn't been punched, as that would have been really hard to explain to Shinobu when he got home.

Ignoring Hirokis fading cries to be let go, which could probably be heard throughout the entire building, Miyagi stood up, and brushed his clothes off, before he grinned.

Although he was sure he'd have, yet another, mess to clean up in the library, at least they were awake now.


End file.
